Career Choice
by underworld asp
Summary: Albus always wanted to be in wizarding law and he knew he had to tell his dad, but how will Harry Potter take the news that his son does not want to be a Auror?


Albus Potter stood outside the door frame of his father's study. A part of him wanted to knock, but another part of him was scared like a little kid. What Albus wanted tell his dad was important, and he had no idea how his dad would take it. Sure, his dad was an open, honest, and strong man, and Albus always wanted to be just like his dad, but will his dad take news ok? In the past, even during last year, his fifth year, he had no idea what he wanted to do when he graduates from Hogwarts in another year. But what he did know, was that he wanted to work within the Ministry in a law office. The law had _always_ interested him, particularly his aunt Hermione's work.

When Albus was younger, he wanted to work as an Auror, but after fourth year, he was not so sure anymore, but he did like aunt Hermione's job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After looking at brochures and pamphlets of various career paths, Albus knew that what he wanted to was something in law.

So, there he stood, outside his father's study in their home during summer break. The door was slightly cracked open, and he could see a light coming from underneath the doorway. Albus knew his dad was always open to him and his siblings if they ever wanted to talk, but career topics were always big and it made Albus nervous about what to say to his dad regarding jobs. He did not want his dad to be upset with him over his career choice.

Albus took a few deep breaths before gathering the courage to knock.

"Come in," said his father's voice from inside the study. Albus opened the door, hearing the old hinges squeak from so many years of use. When Albus was younger, he always wondered why his dad never magically fixed the hinges so they would not squeak. When he finally asked about it when he was thirteen, his dad replied; "Magic does not fix everything, and you should not take it for granted."

Albus smiled at that memory, he knew his dad was right about magic, it can be addicting. There was nothing wrong with going muggle about some things from what his dad said.

"Hey dad," Albus walked inside, seeing his dad sitting at the desk with a bunch of papers that were laid out in front of him.

"Hey there buddy," his dad said, smiling at him, and indicated a rolling leather chair that was nearby. Albus took a seat in it, his heart was thumping loudly inside his chest. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something dad?" Albus asked. His dad turned around to face him, giving Albus his full attention.

"What is it Albus?" his dad gave him a nod of encouragement when Albus did not respond a few minutes later.

"Dad… how did you… how did you know what you wanted to… to do… as a job?" Albus asked, slowly. Talking to himself inside of his mind was a hundred times easier than _actually_ asking them in front of his dad.

"As a job?" His dad looked calm and collected, like the question never phased him. "You mean how I knew that I wanted to be an Auror?"

Albus tried saying 'yes' but nothing came out when he tried speaking. So instead, Albus just nodded. The thumping sound in his chest now reached his ears, and he was wondering if his dad could hear it, but he gave no sign that he did.

"I always knew, especially during my fifth year when Umbridge came in as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You remember us talking about her right?"

Albus nodded his head vigorously, it was hard _not_ to remember the stories his dad, mum, aunt, and uncles said about the infamous Dolores Umbridge of the Ministry of Magic. His dad still had the scars on his hand from the blood quills.

"When she said that I would never be an Auror, that made me work even harder to prove her wrong," Harry told him.

"Dad… I—I thinkiknowwhatiwannado,"Albus said rapidly, without taking a single breath. Albus could not remember a time before this when his palms were so sweaty as he started wiping them on his pants.

His dad gave him a raised eyebrow and a confused expression. "Can you repeat that?"

Albus swallowed dry air before continuing. "I think—I think I know what I want to do."

"What is it?" his dad asked, giving him a wide grin.

"I want to work in the Ministry," Albus said.

"That's great son," his dad sounded encouraging. "What department? You used to want to work under mine at one time."

"Magical Law Enforcement," Albus said, looking down at the carpet under his shoes.

"That is a good department," Albus looked up, expecting to see his dad looking crestfallen or something. What he did not expect was his dad giving him another encouraging smile.

"Really?" Albus asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, with your aunt as head it is a great department to work under."

Albus could not believe that his dad was being so open about this.

"So you're not mad?" Albus asked, and in return his dad gave him a confused look.

"Why would I be mad?" his dad gave a small, genuine laugh. "I don't expect all of you kids to be an Auror. All I want is for you and your brother and sister to be happy."

Albus smiled. "Great, thanks dad."

"No problem buddy," his dad said. But now came the serious part. Now that Albus knew his dad did not mind him _not_ being an Auror, he wondered what his dad would think of him being a wizard lawyer. After the second Wizarding War, wizard lawyers were in higher demand, and they were still in high demand today. Wizard lawyers also happened to be connected with the Magical Law Enforcement department at the Ministry, even though they were allowed to obtain their own offices in Diagon Alley or any wizard village. Becoming a wizard lawyer was high up on Albus's list of job options.

"Dad… I want to be a lawyer," Albus said, and he was pleased to see that his dad's smile did not falter, not even a fraction.

"That is great Albus," his dad replied. "Is being a wizard lawyer what you want to do?"

Albus nodded his head. "I can't think of any other job that I would like to do more."

"Being a lawyer is not easy," his dad said in a more serious tone. Albus knew his dad was right, it even said so in the pamphlet, but it was a challenge that Albus wanted to face. "Believe me Albus, I have talked to many lawyers and most of them say it's not an easy job. It is stressful and demanding… much like mine."

"I know, but I know I can handle it," Albus said, leaning forward in his chair so his elbows rested on his knees.

"Than that is all that matters than," his dad stood up and Albus followed.

At sixteen, Albus towered over his dad by an inch, and even more over his mother. Despite his height, he still loved and even feared his parents. He hated hurting them and that was something he tried to avoid everyday if possible.

"You just promise me that you will work hard to be a lawyer ok?" his dad held out his right hand.

Albus looked at his dad's hand, and then back to his dad's face.

"I promise dad," and Albus shook his dad's hand.

"I will do my best help you in any way I can," Harry said, looking Albus straight in the eye.

Albus grinned at his dad's words. Even though this did not seem like such a big deal, but to Albus Potter, it was. His parent's approval was everything to him.

"Thank you dad," Albus said.


End file.
